<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Nap Time by Scriberat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317599">Family Nap Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat'>Scriberat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumei wants to nap. Hakuryuu wants to nap with him. Hakuren is supposed to be watching Hakuryuu, so now there are three of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren Koumei &amp; Ren Hakuren, Ren Koumei &amp; Ren Hakuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Nap Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts">Tiggerola</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nep nep nep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koumei yawned as he settled down in his bed. He had his pillows all arranged, his beloved nap blanket tossed over his head, and his body curled into a nice little ball. Everything was right with the world in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt a slight disturbance as someone opened the door to his room. He peeked out to see Hakuryuu wandering in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hakuryuu, what are you doing here?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired," Hakuryuu said. Koumei felt that. He opened his blanket and beckoned Hakuryuu over. Just as the tyke was climbing in, Hakuren came by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he bothering you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. We're gonna nap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I join?" Hakuren asked. Koumei shook his head and kept the blanket open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakuryuu and Hakuren crawled in with him, forcing him to scoot back and out of his perfect spot. Still, Koumei didn't mind. He got a nap with his pillows, his favorite blanket, curled around his baby cousin, and with his favorite cousin right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>zzzzzzzz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>